<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiyo Soup by Basicallymonkey101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679934">Kiyo Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101'>Basicallymonkey101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Murder, Soup, also sandwich, kiyo makes soup for seeeeeester, seesaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kork must make soup for seeeeester, no matter the cost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo/Seeeeeester, Yumeno Himiko/Chabashira Tenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiyo Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On his way back home from the Goth Corpse Rater’s weekly meeting, Korekiyo felt exhausted. He had used his seesaw to kill some sort of dinosaur, summoned an Eldridge Deity, and cried his eyes out during Wall-E. However, he had forgotten to eat today, so his lanky form was starved</p><p>“Oh my, this isn’t good. When I’m hungry, seeeeeester is hungry, and seeeeester isn’t happy when she’s hungry. I must make her favorite food to calm her wrath!”</p><p>So Kork Man walked into his house, grabbing the broom in the corner to bat away any potential Mormons who broke into his house. He walked into the kitchen, before swatting Angie with the broom. She hissed, and scurried away, never to be seen again for the rest of this fic so Angie stans dont @ me</p><p>Korekiyo opened up his fridge and pulled out his favorite ingredients: His extra left arm, salt, the tears of an old divorced Italian man, and the two local lesbians. “Unhand me, DEGENERATE MALE” Tenko screamed while Himiko started eating the salt bc she was still hungry after sitting in the fridge for so long.</p><p>“Silence to you, and stop eating the salt! I can’t have one of my stars be over saturated.” He pulled out his seesaw and launched Tenko into the ceiling, breaking her neck and killing her for the second time in this extended universe. Himiko started crying again like a little bitch and Kiyo tosses his ingredients into the cauldron.</p><p>“Sprinkle Salt on my arm, boil the Italian Tears, and finely mince the ingredient lesbian. As for you, shut the hell up. You’re supposed to be our entertainment for the night.” Himiko kept sniffling, before pulling out her magic wand and deck of cards. “O-okay. I guess my grieving can wait until the show’s over.”</p><p>Korekiyo smiled, and stirred his søūp. The intoxicating aroma of Shinguji stew was powerful enough to summon her: seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeester.</p><p>seeeeester began pouring copious amounts of salt into the soup, before turning over to Kork. “You have done well, sweet Korekiyo. My favorite dish always cheers me up.” The incest is wincest gang began making out when the soup was done, bathing in the boiling contents because it’s kinky. </p><p>Himiko proceeded to pull a coin out from behind her own ear, laughing to herself. “It’s maaaaaaagic! And it’s looooooooooove!”</p><p>Spinoff over go home</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>śøūp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>